


Aftermath

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Kamen Rider Fang, Philip No, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Or, reasons not to put Fang in the Lost Driver.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



At first he has no idea where he is. His eyes flutter open to take in the blue sky and the sight of Ryu Terui standing above him. Philip pushes himself up in a panic. The last thing he remembers is—oh, no.

Several Masquerade Memories lie broken on the ground surrounding him and Terui. They're barely noticeable, though, amidst the body parts and innards strewn about. He did a lookup on the organs of the human body once, so he can easily identify most of them.

A familiar mechanical roaring comes from nearby, but it's weaker than usual. There's static mixed in. Philip turns his head to see Fang lying there, crushed as if someone had stepped on it. Its insides are showing and loose wires are sparking. He looks back up at Terui and opens his mouth to demand an explanation, but it's obvious what happened.

Springing to his feet, he practically rips the Lost Driver from around his waist and throws it to the ground.


End file.
